


Prisms

by Astazi



Series: Jesse and Anthony [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, First Time, First gay experience, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Innocence, Innocent love, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Longing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astazi/pseuds/Astazi
Summary: From the moment Anthony said hello in kindergarten, Jesse knew he didn't want to leave the boy's side. Even when he left, all of those times he moved away, Jesse always knew Anthony would come back, if only for two weeks in the summer like it was now. But the most important thing was that Anthony would always come back for him.





	Prisms

_If you turn a prism the right way, you can see your own reflection._  
  
Anthony was always like that-- looking into him was like looking into myself. It was something familiar, something relaxing, something to fall back into after a long day.  _It was like home._  
My eyes always soften when they meet his form, the familiar lines of his slender body still straining against his clothes because of his height, and the curve of his narrow face, somehow always soft despite the angles.  
  
I always had to resist reaching out to touch it.  
  
Now is one of the times he is here, during his yearly two week visit.  
I can only sit back on the worn park bench, newly slathered in a rich midnight blue to cover up it's age and to match the city's theme, and watch as he stands out against the spray of the grey water behind him.  
  
Seagulls call from the cloudy sky overhead, playing on the wind that's filled with the taste of fresh lakewater, even though we are seated on the bank of a river.  
It's peaceful, a place I've known my entire life. A place where I grew up.  
  
A place where we _both_ grew up.  
  
But for Anthony, now it's just him returning from across the country, drinking in the sights he used to see every day.  
  
The place he's living in now doesn't have the massive river, or the painted park benches, or the seagulls.  
  
_But most of all, the biggest thing it's lacking is me._  
  
I'm not able to see his face every day anymore, and though that shouldn't bother me, it does.  
I'm not able to see his smile, or hear him laugh, or have him just spend his time beside me for more than two measly weeks a year.  
  
He says something to me, a comment about drinking together soon.  
We only got drunk a few days ago, but when you only have about fourteen days together to make up for 351 of lost time, you make all the time together you can count.  
  
My lips part in a smile, and I nod, though my thoughts are still far from the present moment.  
  
_Dont worry, Anthony. My thoughts may be scattered, but they are all of you._


End file.
